parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Rafiki, Pongo and Sulley/Sulley to the Rescue
Cast * Rafiki (The Lion King) as Edward * Sulley (Monsters, Inc.) as Henry * Pongo (101 Dalmatians) as Gordon * Roger Radcliffe (101 Dalmatians) as Sir Topham Hatt * Various beautiful women as The Coaches * Mike (Monsters, Inc.) as James (cameo) * Widow Tweed (from The Fox and the Hound) as The Storyteller (cameo) * Everyone else as Themselves Transcript Pongo always took the express women. He was proud of being the only animal strong enough to do so. It was full of important characters, like Roger Radcliffe, and Pongo was seeing how fast he could go. "Hurry, hurry, hurry!" he said." "Trickety-trock, trickety-trock, trickety-trock," said the women. In a minute, Pongo would see the tunnel where Sulley stood bricked up and lonely." "Oh dear," thought Sulley. "Why did I worry about rain spoiling my lovely fur? Will Roger Radcliffe ever forgive me and let me out again?" "I'm going to bark at Sulley," said Pongo. He was almost there when... WHEESH!, and there was Pongo going slower and slower in a cloud of dust. His driver stopped him. "What has happened to me?" asked Pongo. "I feel so weak." "You've pulled a muscle," said his driver. "You can't take the women anymore." "Oh dear," said Pongo. "We were going so nicely too. And look, there's Sulley laughing at me." Everyone came to see Pongo "Humph!" said Roger. "I never liked these big animals, always going wrong. Send for another animal at once." While the guard went to find one, they brought Pongo in a siding out of the way. Rafiki was the only animal left. "I'll come and try," he said. "What?" said Pongo. "That's no use. Rafiki can't push the women." Rafiki puffed and pushed and pushed and puffed, but he couldn't move the heavy women. "I told you so," said Pongo. "Why not let Sulley try?" "Yes," said Roger, "I will. Will you help take the women, Sulley?" he asked. "Oh yes," said Sulley. When Sulley had got up strength, he puffed out. He was dirty and covered with cobwebs. "Ooh! I'm stiff, I'm stiff," he groaned. "Have a run to ease your legs, and find a turntable," said Roger. When Sulley came back, he felt much better. Then he kissed the first women hooked himself up to her. "Okay," said Rafiki. "I'm ready." "Okey-dokey," said Sulley. "So am I." "Pull hard. We'll do it. Pull hard. We'll do it," they puffed together. "We've done it together. We've done it together," said Rafiki and Sulley. "You've done it, hurray! You've done it, hurray!" sang the women. Everyone was excited. Roger leaned out to wave at Rafiki and Sulley, but they were going so fast that his hat blew off into a field where a goat ate it for tea. They never stopped till they came to the station at the end of the path. The passengers all said "Thank you". And Roger Radcliffe promised Sulley some new fur. On their way home, Rafiki and Sulley helped Pongo back to the house. All three animals are now great friends. Sulley doesn't mind the rain now. He knows that the best way to keep his fur nice is not to run into tunnels but to ask his driver to wash him when the day's work is over."